A 16-bit microcomputer (PC/AT) can control complex experiments, collect large quantities of data, display the raw information, perform computations and display transformed data in real time. A mathematical modeling language "DAL" developed by Brian Collett can perform much of the same kind of analyses provided by MLAB. A test case employed a data matrix with approximately 15000 numbers in double precision (approximately 120000 bytes). These data were subjected to SVD and the simultaneous fitting, with weights, of 47 parameters to 6 columns of data. The time to accomplish this was as fast as that used on the DEC 10 system and the results were the same. However, in order to use "DAL" a user must be proficient in partial differential equations and computer programming. For this reason, it is recommended that scientists wait 1 to 2 years until a revised form of MLAB will be available for use on PC's. An independent effort by LAS of DCRT has been centered on the use of the 32 bit personal work station provided by a Sun microcomputer. The mathematical modeling has been performed with "PC MATLAB". Similar problems for the scientist are presented with this package, as were cited above for "DAL".